


What She Wants

by va1kyr1e



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, I'm Going to Hell, My First AO3 Post, See Y'all in the Garbage, Sexual Frustration, Strap-Ons, bottom Moira, top Angela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va1kyr1e/pseuds/va1kyr1e
Summary: Moira could hardly think straight, blinded by the haze of passion. One thought came to the forefront of her mind, though - she wanted desperately to pin Angela down and fuck her senselessly into the mattress. She strained against the handcuffs in desperation, not even able to touch the stunning woman who was just out of her reach.





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first proper fic I've written in ages, so I hope it isn't top-tier garbage like me lmao. Hope you guys enjoy this purely self-indulgent garbage as much as I do

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Moira grumbled while she tightened the straps of the strap-on around her hips.

“You’re doing this because you love me, remember?” Angela asked with a devious grin, creeping onto the corner of the bed. “Besides- you said you wanted to spend more time with me.”

Moira couldn’t keep up her annoyed facade for long.A grin to match Angela’s spread across her angular features. “You’re right,” Moira agreed as she lay back on the bed, hands above her head.

Settling herself on Moira’s legs, Angela reached over the older woman to rummage through the nightstand.After a moment, she emerged victoriously with a pair of sleek, elegant looking handcuffs in her grasp.

Moira encouraged Angela forward with a small smile, shivering when the cold metal locked around her slender wrists. 

Angela crawled down Moira’s body and lifted her hips up to slowly take the tip of the fake cock into her warm, tight heat.

A groan left her parted lips as she sunk down to the base of the toy, burying it deep inside her. She stilled for a moment before lifting herself up again, the silicone ridges dragging against her walls and making her moan louder. 

“Fuck…” Angela breathed out, her hips raising and falling in a steady rhythm.

“Good girl, Angela,” Moira purred her praise, lilting accent thick with lust and mismatched eyes half-lidded. She stared up at the angelic blonde above her, taking in every little detail she could - the way Angela’s full breasts every time she bounced, the pleased noises that escaped her plump lips.

Angela grinned in response, leaning forward to press a kiss to Moira’s thin lips. Moira returned the kiss without hesitation, her lips meeting Angela’s in a sloppy, passionate moment of desire. The blonde moaned into Moira’s open mouth as their tongues brushed against one another, breathing heavily.

They stayed like that for a long while - a mess of sweat slicked bodies intertwined together, Angela’s perky breasts pressed against Moira’s as she continued to ride the thick strap-on inside her.

Moira could hardly think straight, blinded by the haze of passion. One thought came to the forefront of her mind, though - she wanted desperately to pin Angela down and fuck her senselessly into the mattress. She strained against the handcuffs in desperation, not even able to touch the stunning woman who was just out of her reach.

Angela pulled away a moment later to gaze down at Moira. When their eyes met, noticed a mischievous glint in Angela’s sapphire eyes. A devilish grin spread across Angela’s face as she shifted her position slightly, gripping Moira’s narrow shoulders tightly and started picking up speed. Her moans grew in volume as well, her mouth right next to Moira’s ear in a purposeful attempt to drive Moira insane.

Her efforts were not in vain, as Moira’s instant reaction was to scowl and struggle harder against her restraints. Just perfect... Moira was convinced that Angela was doing this on purpose at this point. And when, with the same shit eating grin on her face, Angela let out another high-pitched moan, Moira’s hypothesis was proven correct.

It wasn't all feigned just to torment her, though. Angela’s eyes fluttered closed and she panted heavily. By the way she was clinging to Moira’s frame and her sloppy movements, Angela wasn’t going to last much longer like this. Deciding she’d give Angela the mercy that the blonde hadn’t offered her, her hips buckedupward to meet Angela’s erratic movements.

That made Angela squeal with delight, her muscles clenching and fluttering around the toy inside her. “Close,” she warned, every other coherent thought escaping her completely except the overwhelming need for pleasure

“Cum for me, then,” Moira urged, leaning her head back to admire the gorgeous blonde on the verge of climax. “You’re so beautiful, Angela,” she cooed licking her lips as the blonde let out one last moan before she came.

Angela’s mouth hung open slightly and her crystalline eyes were unfocused as she rode out her orgasm, her hips weakly rocking against the strap-on. Moira felt Angela’s weight slump against her as the blonde came down from her high, panting faintly as she tried to regain her composure. 

“Can you get me out of these damn things now?” Moira asked, a little impatiently.

“Sorry,” Angela apologized and sat up slowly to unlock Moira’s handcuffs. The cuffs were tossed to the floor before Angela massaged Moira’s tender wrists with her dainty fingers.

Moira let out a relieved sigh as her hands were finally freed from their restraints, thankful to be able to move freely again. “It took you long enough,” she muttered.

“You’re welcome,” Angela said with a smirk, crawling out of Moira’s lap so she could take off the strapon and toss it to the floor.

Finally, the two could relax as Angela lay beside Moira, curling up close to the taller woman before they both drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [You should go follow my new tumblr!](http://va1kyr1e.tumblr.com) Thanks to [Xekstrin](https://xekstrin.tumblr.com%20rel=) on the Moicy Discord server for helping me edit this mess


End file.
